Rin's Half Sister
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Rin's has a half sister, who is also a half demon. When she saves Rin's life, after not seeing her for several years, how will Sesshomaru repay her? COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

**I don't own InuYasha, I just love the show. Please enjoy my second attempt at an InuYasha fanfic starring my favorite character...SESSHOMARU!

* * *

**

Her family was dead.

That thought kept running through her mind as she wandered through the lands of the north.

She had heard that there was one survivor, only one: her young sister. She hadn't seen her since the day she was banished from the village, over seven years ago.

Her dear sister was only three when she left. That was the last time she saw her, standing in the doorway of the house as her father through her out into the street.

She remembered looking back into the young girl's face and seeing tears form in her small brown eyes.

Serenity had never forgotten her young sister, Rin. The attack on the village happened four years after she was banished. She arrived a week too late. She learned from a local woman that wolves had murdered everyone.

Since that day Serenity sought out the wolves who murdered her family, all but one. Rin would have been seven when the even occurred, and she would be ten now. Would she remember her?

Serenity knew that her father hated her more than anything. Her mother had given birth to their first child, only to discover that the child wasn't his, it was a half-demon.

He didn't throw her out then because she was small and her mother fought for her survival. She loved Serenity no matter what. Being a half-demon did have its advantages sometimes, like when they needed someone to rush to the nearby village, Serenity could run there and back within a day when it would usually take three.

Her cat-like eyes were useful when they needed someone to see in the dark. It was one of the most useful weapons they had against attacking demons.

She was also very strong and was a good protector. She was thirteen when Rin was born, and it was the happiest day of her life. Little did she know that the happiness was short-lived.

Mother couldn't protect her anymore, when she came of age to marry, and Father didn't want to try and find her a husband, so she was thrown out. Rin cried in the house while her father tossed her out in the street with nothing but the clothes on her back and a package of stale bread.

Serenity left her home then and started wandering. She had a few close calls with other demons, but she was able to hold her own. She was closer north when she heard of a village attacked back where Rin was. Serenity immediately packed up and rushed back home.

By the time she got there, it was too late. The bodies were buried and Rin was gone. She spent all her time searching for her dear sister, but it felt like it was in vain.

She searched the south, the east, and the north, leaving the vast demon-filled lands of the west for last. If she found Rin there, she was most likely dead. The thought weighted heavily on her mind as she set out toward the west.

She knew very little of the western lands, only that many demons lived there and they were ruled by a powerful dog-demon, Lord Sesshomaru.

Serenity gathered some supplies in the next town, careful to keep away from the humans. The few people who were kind enough to treat her nicely were usually the first to come under attack by other demons, so she did her best to remain as far away from the humans as possible.

Once night settled in, she would sneak into the town and steal only as much as she needed. She never took any more than that. In exchange she left something rare from one of the demons she had slaughtered along the way as payment for the food she was taking.

She watched the sun rise as she continued on her journey. Serenity made a wish on the last remaining star in the sky that her sister was safe in the western lands, even though she knew that the odds of that happening were a million to one.


	2. Danger and Rescue

**I don't own InuYasha. I wish I did though. **

**I would like to thank all of those who are reading...and a special thanks to those who take the time to review. I love to know that people are enjoying my story. Enjoy this chapter of Rin's Half Sister.**

* * *

Rin was so happy. Today was her tenth birthday and Lord Sesshomaru promised a big surprise for her. Jaken wasn't so enthusiastic about the whole thing, even though it had nothing to do with him.

"My Lord is so kind to be giving me a present on my tenth birthday," Rin said.

"I don't know why he bothers with such a lowly human," Jaken said sitting down near the stream. He was tired of this young human traveling with them…but then again it would be quite boring without her there.

"Sometimes Jaken you are so mean," Rin said as she gathered her flowers she was picking to create a wildflower headdress for her Lord, and sat next to Jaken on the giant boulder he was currently perched on, clutching his Staff of Two Heads tightly.

Jaken sighed at the young girl. One would think that now that Rin was older, Lord Sesshomaru would be rid of her. But for some reason, he allowed her to do as she wished, and for some reason she wished to stay with Lord Sesshomaru.

"What do you think he got me?" Rin said as she began putting the flowers together in her own little pattern.

Jaken shrugged. "I don't know you silly girl."

The two sat there in silence, just listening to the water travel down the stream. Rin had nearly completed the beautiful headdress for her Lord, and Jaken just listened to all around him, trying his hardest to ignore the girl, but keep her safe at the same time. Suddenly there was a slight rustling sound behind them, drawing both of their attention.

Jaken turned slowly and came face to face with a large bear demon. His already big eyes grew wider as the demon growled slightly. Rin turned and let out an ear-pitching scream. The demon in response let out a huge roar and advanced toward them.

Jaken grabbed Rin and the Staff of Two Heads and bolted from their perch. They ran as fast as they could from the rapidly approaching bear demon.

Despite how fast they were running, the bear demon caught up with them in minutes and knocked Jaken into a tree with his large bear claws, knocking him into unconsciousness.

Rin looked at the fallen Jaken and then back at the bear demon. The demon's eyes turned to her with hunger in them. He let out a mighty roar and shook Rin to the core. Rin was quite scared now and wished the Lord Sesshomaru was closer to save her. She eyes widened in fear as the bear demon raised his claws preparing to strike her.

Suddenly a blur of black and white rushed the demon from the left, knocking him to the ground. Rin took this opportunity to check on the injured Jaken. He had a bump the size of her fist on his head, but he wasn't bleeding.

Rin turned back to the battle. The creature dressed in black was fighting the demon. She couldn't see the creature's face, but by the way it moved it had to be a female, and a demon.

Rin was afraid again. This demon may want to eat her too and this fight may just be a way to find out who gets to eat her and Jaken. She turned back to Jaken and continued desperately to wake him up.

"Master Jaken…Master Jaken, wake up…please open your eyes…"

She could hear screams coming from both demons behind her as she shook Jaken desperately.

"Wake up….wake up…think of what the Lord would say if he caught you like this."

Finally she heard a loud thud as one of the demons hit the ground, probably dead or extremely injured. Rin took the chance and turned around, preparing herself for the worst.

The other demon had her back to them. Rin could see long silver hair flowing down her back. It was tainted with her blood as well as some of the other demon's blood. Her black pants and top were also covered in blood.

She had cat ears on top of her head, indicating she was only a half-demon.

The half-demon turned back to Rin and looked at her with her light green eyes. Instantly Rin's brown eyes widened in shock and surprise, as did the half-demon's eyes.

She looked familiar, but Rin couldn't seem to place her. The half-demon looked surprised to see her too.

"Rin?" the half-demon said. Rin took a deep breath and nodded.

The half-demon smiled slightly and turned to her fully. The girl was injured, badly. She had a large gash across her chest and one of her right arm.

"Rin, do you remember me?" she asked.

Rin looked up into the friendly half-demon's face as she tried to place her.

She looked familiar, almost like Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother InuYasha, but more feminine. She had a friendly face and seemed so familiar. She reminded Rin of her mother.

Suddenly Rin realized who this was standing in front of her, the person in her family who was never talked about, but always in her mother's mind.

"Serenity?"

The half-demon smiled wider and nodded, before fainting due to the blood loss.


	3. Enter Sesshomaru

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**Once again it is a short chapter. I'm So SORRY! Enjoy! and thanks to those who took the time to review.

* * *

**

Sesshomaru had just finished preparing Rin's gift, a new outfit for her first week of training in martial arts. It looked similar to the demon slayer outfit that one of the humans that traveled with his half-breed brother wore, only smaller and instead of pink, it was purple, like his markings.

He knew that eventually he would have to give the young girl up and let her return to the humans, but for now she was his little girl.

It was strange to think that in such a short time he would have grown so attached to the human child, considering his dislike of them, but for some reason Rin had crawled her way into his frozen heart and remained there.

He was nearing the spot where he left Jaken and Rin when he heard a scream echo throughout the area.

"Lord Sesshomaru," yelled the voice. It didn't take Sesshomaru too long to realize that the voice belonged to his Rin and she sounded like she needed help.

He was there within three seconds and was shocked at what he found, even though he didn't show it.

Jaken was against a tree, obviously knocked unconscious, while Rin was sitting on the ground next to one dead bear demon and one bloody half-demon, whose head was resting in Rin's tiny lap. Rin was running her tiny hand through the half-demon's silver hair and sniffling.

Rin looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please help her," Rin said in a pleading voice. Sesshomaru knelt down next to Rin and looked at the unconscious half-demon.

She was beautiful, no doubt about that, with cat ears and oval shaped eyes. Her hair was long and silver with black streaks that were nearly invisible thanks to the large amount of blood in her hair. She was heavily injured, and bleeding from the massive wounds on her body. If she didn't get help soon, she would die. It was obvious that she fought with her life.

Sesshomaru looked at the unconscious Jaken and then at the crying Rin. The young girl was begging with her eyes as she looked up into his golden orbs. Her tears helped him to make the final decision.

He sighed and picked the half-demon up. There was no way he was going to deny Rin the thing she wanted on the day of her birth.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said standing wiping the tears away from her eyes. Sesshomaru said nothing, just held the half-demon over one shoulder with his lone arm holding her in place.

He called Ah-Un and the four of them were off to the Western Palace, Sesshomaru's home.

Along the way, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to study the strange half-demon Rin insisted be saved. She looked similar to Rin in several ways, like her nose and face shape. She did have many differences, like being a half-demon, to suggest that she and Rin were nothing alike. The half-demon also had some scars on her arms from her travels and meeting up with other demons, he supposed.

Why would this half-breed come to Rin's aid? It was a mystery to him. He supposed it was the human in her that did it, because he could come up with no other explanation.

Thinking about how his half-breed brother preferred humans to demons, it isn't all that strange that another half-demon would do the same.

Rin was sitting silently on the beast next to him watching the half-demon with some hope in her eyes. She really wanted this half-demon to live, and not just to thank her for saving her life.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said in his usual dominating voice, "How do you know this half-breed?"

Rin looked up with surprise; apparently she was thinking when he asked her the question, and straight into his eyes before returning her gaze to the half-demon in his arm.

"She's my sister," Rin said with some hope in her voice. "I didn't know she was still alive or even around. It's a miracle."

Sesshomaru was surprised, although he didn't show it. Rin had a half-sister who was also a half-demon? How interesting.

That would explain why she didn't so afraid of him in the woods when they first met, and why she was so kind to him. She understood in some way that demons and humans could get along and be friendly towards each other. However, the creation of half-demons like his brother and the one in his arm proved that they could get too friendly.

There wasn't much he could do at that point except nod and continue on back to his fortress with yet another person to add to his ever-growing travel group.


	4. Insult to Injury

**I don't own InuYasha. I do own a Sesshomaru plush doll that I bought at the store. That is all mine. I also own Castria and Serenity. I made them up all by myself, so no touchie.**

**This chapter is a little longer, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review.

* * *

**

Serenity was in her own world. She had saved her sister, saved her from a horrible demon that would have surely killed her, and she remembered her.

Through the darkness she heard voices, one belonging to her sister and the other belonging to a strange man of some sort. He sounded important or demanding from what little she could hear.

The darkness was everywhere, and the only thing she had to comfort her was her thoughts.

Rin was alive and she remembered her. That was what was important.

Serenity could feel a warm body against hers, but she couldn't see who was holding her. It was also very soft and…fluffy.

The wind was blowing through her bloodstained hair as they flew through the air.

Sesshomaru kept an eye open for his fortress while also observing the young half-demon on his shoulder. She was moving, which was a good sign, and her breathing had evened out.

She was sleeping now, even though she had still lost a ton of blood. Her wound on her arm seemed to have healed significantly, but the gash on her chest was too deep to heal quickly. She was going to require medical attention.

Sesshomaru glanced over to Rin and Jaken. Rin was asleep and Jaken was still knocked out. The Lord of the Western Lands sighed to himself.

He hated humans in every fashion, yet here he was with not only a human under his care, but her half-breed sister as well.

They arrived at the fortress a few minutes later. A few servants arrived to take Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Nu to their separate rooms.

Sesshomaru carried the bloody half-demon to his room and placed her on the bed. He wasn't tired yet and doubted he would be anytime soon.

He removed her tunic and pants and quickly cleaned and dressed her wounds before covering her with his blanket. He left her there and went to his study and sat at his desk.

He sighed. This was not the way the day was supposed to go. Rin's birthday was supposed to go smoothly and didn't. That was the last time he was leaving Jaken to protect Rin. He sighed again.

He always said that and then he would always end up leaving Rin with Jaken again. It was a never-ending cycle. Leave Rin and Jaken alone and something terrible happens that he has to come and clean up.

Only this time he wasn't there to do it.

Sesshomaru hated being in someone's debt. It was a sign of weakness and he hated to be seen as weak, but he owed this half-demon, Rin's sister, the lives of those most important to him, and for that he allowed her to live instead of killing her straight off.

He would pay off this debt quickly and swiftly and then throw the damn half-breed out and not think about her anymore. She was just like his brother, InuYasha, stubborn and egotistical and nothing more than a waste of space in this world. He would be glad to be rid of her, once she healed and his debt was repaid.

Serenity awoke the next morning to a terrible pain in her chest. It was like nothing she had ever felt before in all her travels.

She sat up slowly, only to suddenly realize that she was naked. Her human modesty snuck in and she quickly wrapped herself up in the blanket.

She stood slowly and looked at her surroundings. The room was big, but bare. There was only the minimum amount of furniture needed.

There was the giant bed with beautiful white sheets with red trim. The blanket wrapped around her body was red with white trim. The pillows were alternate red and white. There was a dresser on the other side of the room. It was mahogany and looked quite beautiful itself. Serenity didn't dare go and open the door to see what kind of clothes there was in it.

Next to the bed was a small side table. On it was a basin with murky water in it and a small cloth. Next to the basin were several other clothes, obviously used to wrap her wounds in.

Serenity lifted her hand to run it through her hair when she ran across some dried blood.

"Gross," she said to herself, as she looked at the blood in her beautiful white hair. "I wonder if there is a hot spring nearby?"

As an answer to her prayers, the door opened and a young wolf demon with long black hair and piercing blue eyes dressed in a blue kimono walked in.

"Hello there," she said. "My name is Castria and I will be helping you during your stay here by request of my Lord. Please follow me and I will take you to the hot springs, I am sure you want to wash the blood off of your body."

Serenity nodded and, after wrapping a blanket around her body, followed Castria cautiously. She was in a strange place and didn't want to be caught unawares.

"How do you like our home so far?" Castria said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood between her and the strange half-demon. Serenity shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't even know how long I have been here."

"Three days."

Serenity looked at the girl with surprise in her eyes. "Three days?"

Castria nodded. "Yes, My Lord brought you back while out arranging for the young Miss' birthday present. It was quite a celebration, and I am sorry that you were unable to be there."

Serenity was in shock. She had missed Rin's birthday. This was turning out to be a strange awakening.

"Rin? Where is she? Can I see her?" Serenity was excited about the whole event. She had searched so long and now she could finally find her little sister. Castria seemed a little taken aback at the intensity of the half-demon's request.

The door behind Serenity's back opened and Castria bowed quickly. "My Lord."

"Castria, I see the half-breed has awakened," said a deep rumbling voice from behind Serenity.

If there was anything Serenity hated more than being a half-demon, it was having it thrown in her face in such a way.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Serenity turned rapidly and glared daggers at the one who dared insult her.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the half-demon. She was wrapped in blanket and the stench of blood was still thick on her. He could see her eyes now, green with a hint of gold flashing in them. Her silver hair flowing down her shoulders and matted with blood. The blanket pulled tightly against her naked form, the only visible part being her arms and shoulders.

Serenity glared at the Western Lord, still unaware of just who exactly she was talking to.

"I am a half-demon, but if you ever speak to me like that again, I will kill you."

Her words intrigued Sesshomaru, and also fueled his anger. His eyes flashed red before he regained his stoic face.

"I will not have anyone speaking to me like that!" he yelled at Serenity. Instead of cowering in fear, she stood her ground and glared even harder.

"Why not? You appear to not care about anyone else's feelings when you say words like that."

Castria stepped up to Serenity before she put herself in an even bigger hole.

"Miss, you should not speak to his lordship that way."

"His lordship? This rude, arrogant, over-dressed ass…" Castria placed her hand on Serenity's mouth to stop the onslaught of insults running freely to the Western Lord's ears.

Sesshomaru looked like her was ready to kill her, and he probably would have attempted it if a little black-haired ten-year-old girl hadn't run around the corner.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look what I made for you," Rin said holding a small wreath of flowers. She was dressed in a small red kimono; similar to the one she wore as a child. Her hair was flowing passed her shoulders.

Rin looked passed Sesshomaru at her sister, who was staring at Rin in surprise, almost like she had never seen her before.

"Rin?"

Rin smiled and rushed between Serenity and Sesshomaru.

"Serenity! I haven't seen you in years. I missed you so much. Luckily Lord Sesshomaru saved us or we would have died. He is nice and kind and I like him."

Serenity looked up at the dog demon she was just recently arguing with in shock. This demon saved her? And why did Sesshomaru sound familiar?

"Sesshomaru?"

Rin nodded with a smile. "Lord Sesshomaru is very strong and he protects me."

Serenity turned to Castria. "You called him 'my lord.' What were you talking about?"

Castria looked at the girl in shock before glancing at Sesshomaru. He nodded his head and Castria took a deep breath.

"Miss Serenity, may I present Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

Serenity looked at the proud, stoic dog demon before fainting.


	5. Respect

**I don't InuYasha. I do own Castria and Serenity though**

**I am sorry about taking so long to update, but I was having a bit of a writer's block and then I watched InuYasha last night and it all came back to me. Enjoy! It may be a bit before I update again because I have two tests coming up that I HAVE to study for, so wish me luck.

* * *

**

It was quite a shock on the half-demon, but it was expected. Sesshomaru carefully picked up the fainted one from the floor and carried her back to her room. He then turned to Castria.

"When she awakens, have her bathed and brought to my study. She needs to be taught some respect."

Rin looked at her sister with wide eyes. What had she said to upset Lord Sesshomaru so much? The little girl didn't think much on it before bouncing out the door to the gardens and to torment Jaken some more.

Castria nodded at her lord before exiting the room behind the young girl.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at this damn half-breed that he was forced to show compassion to thanks to her young sister, his ward, who had him wrapped around her small finger.

Sesshomaru left the room and headed off to another part his home. He couldn't remember the last time he just wandered the halls and was left to his thoughts.

Slowly making his way to his study on the other end of his massive castle, Sesshomaru thought about the last four years, and why Rin never mentioned having a sister in all that time, especially one that was a half-demon like his own brother.

Perhaps she thought her sister dead, or she had simply forgotten about her until she saw her again.

Several demon servants passed Sesshomaru and after bowing would continue on their ways. Sesshomaru's mind was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely even knew anyone was around him.

There was also the question of why Serenity didn't come to Rin's rescue when her family died, or when the wolves attacked her. Of course, it was doubtful that Serenity was given much time to get to know her sister, especially with the way Rin described the way that they treated her when she was around.

Reaching the door to his study Sesshomaru made a decision.

"Half-breeds are worthless beings that will never be accepted by humans or demons. They shouldn't even exist, the pathetic, weak creatures," he said to himself before entering his study and moving his mind to his work.

Serenity awoke several hours later in complete shock of the whole affair. Castria was waiting for her by her bed with a kimono and bathing items.

"My lord wishes to speak with you when you are finished bathing and are dressed."

Serenity didn't speak, just nodded and followed Castria to the hot spring where she quickly bathed and dressed.

Castria was surprised at this girl's sudden change. One minute she was ready to fight and the next she was quiet and docile. It was quite strange.

"Are you alright?" Castria asked finally. Serenity turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah, just in shock that my sister has been staying here with Lord Sesshomaru…even though she is human. With the way he treated me, one would think that he didn't care for humans at all, or even those who had a little human in them."

"The young Miss' relationship with my lord is quite unique itself. It is unusual to see them apart for too long."

Serenity nodded before they stopped in front a set of large doors. "This is his study?"

Castria nodded before leaving Serenity at the doors. "Good luck," she said leaving the half-demon at the door.

Serenity calmed her breathing and beating heart before knocking on the door.

Sesshomaru was reading, which is something he did when he wanted to relax, when he heard someone knock on his door. "Enter," he said closing his book and standing. The door opened and Serenity walked in.

Now without the stench of blood and dirt on her, Sesshomaru could make out a sweet scent of lavender and roses. The girl herself had changed from the bloody, disgusting mess that had insulted him earlier, to a beautiful vision in a simple blue kimono.

Her silver hair was now washed and tied back with a simple ribbon. Her green eyes sparkled in the dim light coming in from the window from the setting sun. Even the ears on her head didn't stop Sesshomaru from thinking that this girl was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?"

Sesshomaru was knocked back to reality at her words. Luckily he had learned to school his features to always appear neutral, so she remained unaware of what had been distracting his thoughts for the last few moments.

Serenity was feeling quite strange standing there in front of this very attractive dog demon and he seems to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes," he said finally. "I wanted to discuss your remaining here. After that little stunt you pulled earlier, you are lucky to be alive. However, because you are Rin's sister, I am forced to show you some sort of respect, and if you wish to remain here you will do the same."

Serenity could feel the anger swelling up inside her again. Respect? That was what he demanded?

"Very well, but I ask that you no longer call me a 'half-breed' or 'half-demon.' I am quite aware that is what I am, so I ask that you don't remind me further. I have a name and I want you to use it. In exchange I will show you the proper respect, my lord."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well. You are dismissed."

Serenity didn't need to be told twice. She turned and left the room, with no more words to Sesshomaru, to find Rin. Sesshomaru returned to his book, this time with a strange feeling that this was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

Serenity stayed in Sesshomaru's home for almost a month, avoiding him very well. The only time she ever saw him was at meals and the occasional time she passed him in the hallway.

Serenity awoke one morning to find that her body was suddenly hypersensitive. She sighed in understanding, she was in heat. It happened every month when the full moon came round, and would last for five to six days.

When Castria came in like normal, she instantly knew something was up. "Serenity?"

Serenity looked over at Castria and nodded. "I'm here. Would you please tell my lord that I cannot attend any meals today with him and Rin? I am afraid that my presence at the current time would not be a welcome thing."

"Why is that?"

Serenity groaned. Her body was going crazy and she was losing some control. Unlike most half-demons, who lose their demonic powers at certain times, she losses control of hers when she goes into heat. It was the reason she had remained locked away during those times after it first happened. Once she realized she was about to kill a human, she decided to have herself locked away each month to protect her from other demons, and the humans from her.

"Please don't ask questions and just do as I ask."

Castria nodded and left the room quickly. That girl looked like she had red in her eyes. Is her inner demon trying to get out?

Castria quickly walked to the dining room, where Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were already seated waiting on Serenity.

"I am sorry sir," Castria said bowing, "but Miss Serenity has fallen ill and has said she will be unable to attend meals for several nights. She also requests that she be left alone during this time."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly at this, but decided it must be important and at least she respected him enough to let him know.

"Very well," he said. "Please prepare a breakfast plate for her and take it to her."

Little Rin was worried. Her sister was sick and her lord was just sitting there doing nothing about it.

"My Lord," Rin said suddenly. "Please see to my sister. I know that she is a half-demon and I worry for her. What if something is terribly wrong with her?"

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. This child was his one weakness, and anything she asked for her would be willing to give.

"I promise to check up on her if she does not attend supper tonight."

Rin smiled brightly before going back to her breakfast. Jaken didn't care one way or the other. One less half-demon in the world wouldn't bother him.

Supper passed and there was still no sign of Serenity. Several servants had walked by her quarters and heard loud growls, panting, and several things being either ripped, torn, or thrown in that room. Castria was the only one brave enough to go in there, but even she didn't remain long.

As it was, Sesshomaru had a promise to keep and headed to Serenity's quarters after supper. It was surprisingly quiet despite all the talk that had been going around.

Sesshomaru was about to open the door, when Castria walked out and accidentally bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry my lord," she said. "Was there something you required of me?"

"No…actually yes. Tell me, you have been the only one to see Serenity all day. Tell me what ails her."

Castria shook her head. "I know not my lord. One would think that she was in heat, but the way she is acting suggests otherwise. When demons going into heat, they seek out males, usually the one they are mated too, but she willingly remains locked away in her room, causing violent outbursts and behavior."

Sesshomaru nodded at this. Yes, it was quite strange that Serenity would be acting like this.

"I promised Rin I would check up on her personally," Sesshomaru said reaching for the door.

"Good luck my lord," Castria said before hurrying down the hallway.

Sesshomaru opened the door and entered the dark room.


	6. Heat

After closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru used his senses to find Serenity. She was lying on the bed with only a blanket to cover her. She was breathing quite heavily before she suddenly gasped, sat up, and looked at him.

There was definite fear coming off of her now, but it wasn't because of Sesshomaru, it was because of her.

"I told Castria to tell you I wouldn't attend the meals for a few days," she said finally, moving as far away from him as she could; yet still remaining on the bed.

Sesshomaru didn't move from where he was by the door, he just watched her.

"Rin was worried about you this morning and asked if I would come check on you. Why are you locked up in your room," he said before glancing around at the mess she had made, "and destroying it."

"I cannot explain that my lord, only understand that I will work to repair the damage," Serenity said looking anywhere but at him. Her body wanted him as her fire hot blood rushed through her veins at the sight of him.

Sesshomaru noticed a spike in her scent. He looked over at her quietly.

"You're in heat," he said factually. Serenity looked at him with wide eyes before sighing. Of course he would know, he is a full demon.

"Unlike most demons, who seek out a mate, you have barricaded yourself within these walls. Why is that?"

Serenity, who was now looking at the bed and not at Sesshomaru, didn't notice him slowly approaching her.

"I can't…control my demon instincts when the full moon comes. It becomes unbearable and I refuse to put anyone in danger because of it."

Sesshomaru was right next to the bed now. His demon sensed her and wanted to take her and mark her as his mate, but wouldn't allow that to happen.

"The first time it happened, I was 13 and it confused me. I almost killed the people I was living with when it happened. For some reason, I needed to see, smell, and taste…blood. After that, I decided I would never harm another. Human, demon, half-demon…none would be harmed by me.

"So, every month at the full moon, I would head up into the mountains and remain there. It was hard, but I was about to do it for a time. I just totally forgot about the full moon's arrival tonight when I went to bed last night, or else I would have fled here and gone to the mountains for a time."

It was then that Serenity noticed that Sesshomaru had moved closer to her, and was in fact standing on the other side of the bed watching her. Her breathing picked up at the sight of his gorgeous face.

Her scent spiked again, and Sesshomaru was having a harder time controlling his demon side.

"Sesshomaru?" Serenity said quietly. Sesshomaru looked and right there in front of him, looking into his eyes, was her. She was so close to him now…so close…and he wanted her more than anything.

Forgetting all reason, Sesshomaru suddenly pulled her into his arm and kissed her deeply.

Serenity was in shock. Sesshomaru, the cold demon lord of the west, was kissing her…and she was enjoying it.

Serenity lost herself in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her now bare body against his firm, clothed one.

The demon in her came out and ripped his clothes from his body needing that skin-to-skin contact. Sesshomaru didn't complain as he removed his armor and continued kissing her. His arm around her waist holding her tightly to him was enough to make her feel wanted and safe.

Before either of them knew what was happening, she was on her back and Sesshomaru was exploring her body with his mouth and hand.

The feelings he invoked in her were so amazing that she didn't want him to stop.

As their bodies and souls became one, Sesshomaru sank his fangs into the tender flesh of her neck marking her as his mate, while she in turn did the same at the height of their climax.

The next morning, Serenity awoke feeling satiated and happy. For some reason she didn't feel the need to hurt anything, or anyone like she normally did. What made this full moon any different?

It was when she tried to get up that she knew what was different. Someone's arm was holding her down and pressing her against a strong, firm body.

Serenity instantly panicked. She vaguely remembered anything last past when Sesshomaru entered the room.

Serenity paled at the thought. Did she have sex with Sesshomaru? She quickly turned and looked into the face of the usually stoic demon lord.

The action of moving brought new feelings of pain from her body, more importantly from her neck and legs. Carefully she reached up and felt at her neck. There was wound there, that felt like something had pierced her skin…had she mated with Sesshomaru?

Serenity turned back to the sleeping demon lord, only to find herself face to face with a pair of golden eyes.

"So, you have awoken," Sesshomaru said before nuzzling her neck, and his mark, softly.

Serenity smiled at the feelings the action invoked in her. It was nice and pleasant and she wouldn't have it any other way. Despite the rude comments, the constant struggle to avoid him, the hope that he would forget about her, Serenity had come to a major conclusion about Lord Sesshomaru.

She was in love with him.

It was strange. She had never thought about love before and now, in a month's time, she had fallen in love with a demon lord who is protecting her younger sister.

Sesshomaru didn't know why, but for some reason this half-demon had grown on him, and now he wanted nothing more than to protect her.

Sesshomaru was now bound to this woman for all eternity and wanted nothing more than to take her again…so he did.

That afternoon, Serenity felt like she was calm enough to leave her room without seriously injuring anyone.

Castria, who knew what had occurred the night before, was overjoyed for both her lord and her new lady. Rin was equally happy, cause now Sesshomaru and her could never be parted, cause now they were family. Jaken didn't care one way or the other.

Sesshomaru and Serenity spent a lot of time together in the next few days. They walked together in the gardens, read together in the study, and bathed together in the hot springs before falling asleep together in their chambers.

Both were so blissfully happy, that neither noticed the approach of Sesshomaru's half brother, InuYasha, and his friends until they were at the gates asking to be let in.

Sesshomaru finally agreed, thanks to Rin's begging to see the little fox demon Shippo and his adoptive mother Kagome again.

It wasn't until they were inside that Sesshomaru remembered about Serenity and how she was a half-demon like InuYasha, meaning he would have to keep his remarks to himself if he wanted to stay in her good favor.

InuYasha strolled into the study, with the monk, Miroku, the demon slayer, Sango, and Kagome and Shippo. All seemed a little tense at first before spotting the slight flicker of happiness in Sesshomaru's eyes, despite how hard he tried to hide it.

"We need your help Sesshomaru," InuYasha said finally. "We are ready to destroy Naraku."

Sesshomaru nodded and allowed them to tell him their plan for the destruction of the evil half-demon.

Serenity meanwhile, was out in the garden with Rin. Lately she had noticed that she was hungrier than usual, yet everything she ate didn't stay down too long. It was strange; one would almost think that she was pregnant.

Serenity's eyes widened. She couldn't be…could she? Instantly Serenity was up. After barking at Jaken to keep an eye on Rin she rushed off to find Castria, who only confirmed her suspicions.

"You are pregnant my lady," Castria said smiling. "Your scent has changed slightly, you are eating more, and you have a glow of a woman carrying her first child."

"Do you think Sesshomaru knows?" Serenity asked, hoping to be the one to tell him before he discovered by other means.

"It is possible, but if he did, he would have mentioned it to you."

Serenity smiled. She was having a pup with the man she loves. What could be better than that?

After thanking Castria, Serenity instantly rushed off to inform Sesshomaru of his impending fatherhood. She knew that he was in the study, so she knocked and walked in like usual. The sight that greeted her was quite surprising.

There was a demon slayer, a monk, a strange priestess, a fox demon, and a half-demon that looked similar to Sesshomaru.

The moment the door opened everyone turned to look at her. Sesshomaru felt like slapping himself. He had totally forgot to tell Serenity about the visitors.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on?" Serenity asked walking into the room slowly. Everyone was eyeing her suspiciously, like she was a bad guy or something.

"This is my brother," Sesshomaru said pointing to InuYasha, thereby shocking everyone, "and his friends. We have a common enemy and they would like my help in destroying said enemy."

Now everyone was looking at Sesshomaru. He was being his normal self, but he wasn't demanding to be called Lord or treating the half-demon before him with disrespect. It was strange, and kind of creepy.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you, but it can wait until later. Have fun," she said with a smile before leaving the room, rather quickly. All the people in there were creeping her out.

Once Serenity was gone, Sesshomaru went back to talking about Naraku, but Kagome interrupted him.

"Who was that?"

Sesshomaru eyed the priestess that traveled with his brother. She was a strange one who knew nothing of demon laws and customs, but she had a valid question.

"That was Serenity, my mate and Rin's sister," he said. Everyone in the room was rather shocked that the usually emotionless Sesshomaru would take a mate that she would be a half-demon, and she was Rin's sister as well.

"How did you meet her?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru felt like sighing. He knew that this would happen if they met her, but he wasn't ashamed of her. Then why did he hide her?

"She helped save Rin some time ago. I felt indebted to her and when I discovered she was Rin's half-sister I allowed her to stay."

InuYasha looked angry. "You say that all half-demons are worthless. That I am tainting the precious full-blooded demon blood running through your veins and then you go and mate with a half-demon? You damn hypocrite."

"InuYasha," Kagome said appalled. How InuYasha could say something like that she would never know. "They are happy and that is all that matters."

"I think it is time we cut this conversation short," Sesshomaru said, desperate to turn the conversation from anything but Serenity.

Serenity decided that she would wait outside of the study for Sesshomaru's guests to leave. It wasn't long after she left that she heard yelling, one was Sesshomaru, but the other she didn't know.

"You are nothing more than a damn hypocrite Sesshomaru."

"Watch your mouth brother."

Oh, it was Sesshomaru's brother he was arguing with?

"You say that I am a being unworthy of the family name simply because my mother was a human and now you go and marry a half-demon yourself."

"I will not be talked to in this way."

"I don't give a shit. Every time we meet you tell me just how horrible half-demons are. They will never belong in this world, they are a waste of space, and the only thing that they are good for is either pleasure or destruction."

Serenity's eyes widened at these words. The rest of the conversation was lost as she started walking away from the feuding brothers.

Was it true? Did Sesshomaru hate half-demons? Then why did he mate with her? Was he just using her until something better came along? Being around humans most of her life, Serenity didn't know much about demon customs and laws.

What if it was true? Would he want her and her pup when he found something better, and if so what would happen to them?

Serenity was used to being jerked around, her parents had done it and her life before had consisted of humans treating her like dirt, but never was she so emotionally involved that it physically hurt to think about.

Once in the bedroom she shared with Sesshomaru did she allow the tears to fall. It hurt so much more than she ever thought. Then another thought crossed her mind.

Did Sesshomaru love her?


	7. Naraku

Sesshomaru was pissed.

His brother had pushed him to his limits and now he wanted nothing more than to just go and hold Serenity in his arms.

He cared for her strongly enough to admit to himself that he loved her. It was a difficult thing for him to admit because he thought that such a thing was beneath him. He knew that one day he would take a mate, but he figured that it would just be a political thing to gain an heir and nothing more.

Now he had a mate that he loved deeply and would one day produce several pups with.

Suddenly it didn't matter that she was a half-demon, in fact in never mattered. He wanted to remain in her arms forever.

Sesshomaru reached their bedroom and instantly knew something was amiss. The smell of tears was strong and all of Serenity's things were missing. It was like she got so upset that she had to leave.

Sesshomaru had to find her. He rushed out of his room and out of his home to search for her. She was strong, but lately she had been feeling sick and it was only a matter of time before something found her.

Serenity was running through the forest as fast as she could, which was slower than usual. For some reason her body just didn't want to cooperate with her mind. She was running as fast as she could and felt like she wasn't getting anywhere.

Finally she collapsed in a small field hidden by the trees. There were wildflowers everywhere, in every color. It was quite beautiful.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was nice here, but she couldn't stay. She had to keep moving or else…

"Why did you run from me?" an unusually calm voice said from behind her. Serenity turned to face her mate with his stoic face watching her. Her small pack was on the ground near his feet, so grabbing it was impossible, actually running now was an impossibility. He had found her.

"Why did you run from me?" he asked again taking a step towards her. Serenity stood and took a couple steps back.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Her once fiery nature was gone. All she wanted was to run back into the safety of his arms, but the words of his brother rushed back into her mind preventing her from doing so.

"You have done nothing wrong," Sesshomaru said, despite the fact that he felt like she had. "You will return to the castle with me now."

He held out his hand and waited for her to take it. Serenity didn't move.

"Is it true? What InuYasha said?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "What did he say?"

"I heard you two arguing in the study after I left. He said that you hated half-demons and that we were only here for your entertainment."

"Did you hear my response to that?" Sesshomaru asked picking up her pack and carrying it to her. She flinched, but didn't move.

She shook her head. "No, I ran. I didn't want to hear it."

"I told him that it was once true," Serenity felt like someone was ripping her heart out hearing these words, "but that is wasn't true any longer."

Serenity looked up at Sesshomaru with tears streaming down her cheeks and confusion in her eyes.

"I realized that I was in love with a half-demon, so they must not be as bad as I thought."

Serenity didn't have to hear anymore. She leap up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you too," she said before claiming his lips a second time in a matter of a few minutes.

Sesshomaru didn't realize how much he needed to hear those words until she said them. For the first time, he smiled a real smile. It wasn't because something had happened that he wanted to happen, it was simply because he was happy.

Serenity was in shock. When Sesshomaru smiled, it changed his whole face. He looked more youthful and happy when he smiled, and she swore that she would attempt to keep him that way.

"I'm sorry that I ran away," Serenity said as they headed back to their home. Sesshomaru looked at her in the darkness of the night and smiled slightly.

"There is nothing to forgive. This Sesshomaru should have been more open with you."

Serenity was starting to feel quite strange. Sesshomaru was acting much nicer than usual, and it was almost like he was a different person.

"You aren't Sesshomaru," she said backing away from him. The fake Sesshomaru smiled before dissolving into a man dressed in baboon-like skin.

"Very perceptive. I had hoped to take to my castle without you even knowing who I was," he said. "I am Naraku. However, I am sure that you have heard of me from your dear mate."

Anger rushed through her. This half-demon tricked her into believing that he was her mate. That bastard.

Serenity lashed out at Naraku, but he moved too quickly and soon had her pinned beneath him on the ground. She was seeing red now and wanted nothing more than to tear him apart.

"Now, now dear Serenity. You wouldn't want to put you precious pup in danger now would you," Naraku said placing his hand over her stomach.

Motherly instincts kicked in and she shoved him off of her before moving back to her feet and away from him.

"Leave me alone," she said firmly. Naraku laughed and approached her again.

"I need you to get to Sesshomaru. He has become a thorn in my side and I need him eliminated. How fortunate it is for me that his half-demon brother decided to visit and caused you to be so upset that you ran away."

Serenity was scared now. This had to be the enemy that Sesshomaru was talking about earlier.

Serenity wished that she had kept up with her training now, but after spending two months in Sesshomaru's home, her skills were lacking.

"You're the one," she said quietly. "You're the one who InuYasha and Sesshomaru want dead."

"Very good. You're learning. However, I will not allow myself to be killed by the likes of them."

Naraku sped towards her again. Serenity jumped out of the way, but not before getting slashed on her left arm by one of Naraku's tentacles. Naraku laughed.

"Your skills are lacking dear Lady of the West. Is it that you have become accustomed to Sesshomaru saving your ass, or are you just losing that fiery spirit you used to have?"

Serenity held her arm tightly, hoping to stop the bleeding by will power alone, but she knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Perhaps you have just become lazy. What will Sesshomaru want with a half-demon who can't even defend herself? Perhaps he is using you…it would be a fitting end to you."

Serenity's breathing became harder and her eyes were beginning to fog over. She had to win. She couldn't depend on Sesshomaru if he isn't there.

"How would he feel if I just took his little half-demon mate and made her hate him? What a wonderful idea. However," he said as Serenity drifted into unconsciousness, "that was my plan all along."

Serenity fainted at Naraku's feet.

Naraku picked the half-demon up gently and smiled. Another pawn to his game…and it was Sesshomaru's pawn this time.

"What fun it was filling your veins with my poison. Now, I just have to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to appear…and tell him the wonderful news about how his heir is going to be raised by me."


	8. Tainted Jewel Shard

Sesshomaru was following her scent. It was laced with tears and pain. Finally he reached a small clearing, and there sitting on a boulder with Serenity in his arms, was Naraku.

Sesshomaru saw the wound, and all the blood flowing freely from it. Not only that, but she appeared pale. Naraku smirked at him.

"Does this pathetic half-demon belong to you Sesshomaru?" Naraku said smugly. He obviously knew the answer to the question before he asked it.

"Naraku, give her back to me," Sesshomaru said sternly. His eyes were flashing red, but he couldn't do anything with his mate in Naraku's arms.

"Getting angry are we? Good," Naraku said standing. "However, I don't think I will return her just yet."

Naraku took a jewel shard from within his skins and placed it in the gash in her arm. She screamed slightly as the jewel shard absorbed into her skin and healed her.

"Now you can have her back, but I would advise just killing her."

Naraku dropped the girl to the ground and moved away, allowing Sesshomaru to get to her. Sesshomaru looked at her gently before glaring up at the damn half-demon that had done this to her.

"That woman is now under my control and in about nine months she will be forced to seek me out. I want something she has."

Sesshomaru growled at Naraku, causing him to just laugh.

"Don't worry, it isn't her body…although that could be fun too. No, Lord of the Western Lands, you see she carries your heir and I plan to take it from you."

Sesshomaru looked back at the unconscious Serenity with surprise and happiness in his eyes, but not on his face, before looking back at Naraku.

"The only way to stop this is to kill her, and your heir. Enjoy your remaining time together, cause when the pup is born she will be in my castle."

Sesshomaru sent out his poison whip and destroyed Naraku, actually his puppet version he had sent before turning his attention back to Serenity.

The injuries she had were gone, almost non-existent if he hadn't already known she had them before.

Then it hit him. She was pregnant. Why hadn't he smelled the change in her scent? Perhaps it was because she was a half-demon and her body was different than the normal female demon. It would take longer for her to have a pup, but she would be in heat more often.

Then he remembered she wanted to talk to him before and he was busy with InuYasha. That must be what she wanted to talk about.

Sesshomaru lifted her gently into his arms and headed back towards their home. He didn't want to think about anything else than getting his mate and his heir home. Naraku's words remained at the back of his mind.

Entering their bedchamber, Sesshomaru gently placed Serenity on the bed and covered her with the blanket before laying next to her. He didn't care about dirt and grass getting onto the bed, his mind was focused solely on the half-demon carrying his pup.

Serenity eyes flittered open, and at first she didn't know where she was. Did that Naraku guy take her somewhere?

Serenity sat up rapidly as this thought crossed her mind, but a strong arm pulled her back down onto the bed.

Serenity turned to face her attacker, only to look into the golden eyes of her mate.

"Sesshomaru? Is that really you?" Serenity asked placing her hands on his face. Sesshomaru growled before flipping her onto her back and devouring her lips with his own.

Serenity smiled. This was Sesshomaru all right, and she was so happy to see him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. She was with her mate, not with that filthy Naraku.

Sesshomaru ended the kiss and held Serenity close to him. He inhaled her scent when he finally noticed the small change in her scent. Naraku hadn't lied, she was pregnant.

"What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" Sesshomaru said, not wanting to ruin her moment.

Serenity gasped and turned under his arm to face him.

"I have wonderful news. We're going to have a pup," she exclaimed before pulling him into a hug. Tears of happiness rushed passed her eyes as she held the demon she loved close to her. It was the best experience of her life.

Sesshomaru was also overwhelmed in emotions, despite the fact he already knew the truth. The words Naraku had said rushed back into his memory, but he suppressed them and held tight to Serenity.

No matter what happened, he wouldn't let her or their pup into Naraku's clutches.

The months passed slowly for Sesshomaru. Serenity would often have violent mood swings and he or Rin would be the only ones who could calm her down.

Rin was so excited that she might be an aunt soon. She was so happy about the new addition that she started making flower wreaths for both Sesshomaru and the soon-to-be heir of the Western Lands.

Serenity just knew that it would be a boy, and he would be just as strong and powerful as his father. He would also be just as good-looking; they might have to keep an eye on him.

Sesshomaru also believed it was going to be a boy. With his demon side and his mother's half-human attributes. It would be no contest that this pup would be quite the ruler for the Western Lands. He would be firm and fearsome like his father, but calm enough to make decisions that would benefit all, humans and demons alike.

Approaching the last few months of the pregnancy, Sesshomaru began to ponder Naraku's words. He had said that when the time came, Serenity would be compelled to seek him out, and that the pup would be born in his castle, under his supervision.

That thought alone made Sesshomaru more protective of Serenity.

Serenity didn't mind Sesshomaru being so overprotective. She enjoyed having him around so much. He always worried about her and the pup, even though he would never admit it. She could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her.

"Sesshomaru," Serenity said one day. She was getting quite close to the end of her pregnancy and there was something she had to tell him. She was in love with him and even though he was a demon and didn't believe that he could feel human emotions, like love, she just had to tell him how she felt.

Sesshomaru looked up from the book he was reading. They had been sitting in the study reading, like usual, and it had been quiet for several hours. Rin had long since gone to bed and Jaken was elsewhere in the palace.

"Yes, Serenity," he said placing his book down. His entire attention was on his mate, and his intensity made Serenity fidget a bit.

"I…uh…wanted to tell you…that…" Serenity was so nervous that he would call her stupid, or something. She couldn't bear to hear those words from him.

"Serenity?"

Serenity realized that she had stopped talking. She opened her mouth to say the words, when a strange sensation kicked in. She was going into labor.

"I think it's time," she said quickly as a sudden pain hit her stomach. Sesshomaru was up instantly calling a servant to bring the doctor.

He got back by Serenity's side and held her closely to him. The thoughts of Naraku and his words disappeared into the back of his mind as he held his mate close.

Her arm was starting to glow mysteriously. Sesshomaru looked at the light and then back at his mate. She wasn't just fighting off labor pains now, she was fighting some internal force.

"Sesshomaru…help…" she said gasping. Her eyes were changing from green to black. She was being pulled into darkness.

"Serenity, don't give in," Sesshomaru said holding her even closer, almost like he was afraid that someone would steal her out of his arms.

Serenity gasped as another jolt of pain rushed through her. The pain of labor and this new pain was getting too intense for her to fight. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the pain started to calm down.

Serenity closed her eyes and Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him. Her right hand came and grabbed his shoulder. Her nails were digging painfully into his shoulder. Suddenly she pushed him away from her.

Sesshomaru looked down into her eyes. They were pitch black and looked void of life. She was under some outside control.

She pushed him away and stood. She started toward the doorway to leave, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her. He jumped in front of her and blocked her way.

"Remove yourself from my path, demon," she said. It was quite demanding and not in a voice he had heard her use before.

"Serenity…"

Her eyes went red as her demon blood took over. She obviously had no control now. Her nails grew longer and she slashed at her mate viciously. Luckily Sesshomaru moved in time and wasn't injured.

Serenity was out the door and gone before Sesshomaru had a chance to stand and give chase.


	9. New Addition

The woods surrounded her as she rushed through the lower limbs away from the castle as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough.

Sesshomaru, who had recovered and rushed after her, caught her underneath a large oak tree. He grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly. There was no way he was going to let her go to that damn Naraku.

"Don't do it, Serenity," he whispered gently in her ear. She stopped struggling suddenly at his words. The sincerity in his voice threw her off.

"Stay with me," Sesshomaru said surprised at his own voice.

Serenity could feel the internal struggle. The jewel shard was pulling her toward that damn half-demon Naraku, but her heart was keeping her here next to Sesshomaru.

Her eyes were still demon red, but her voice was her own. "Why do you want me to stay?"

The question slipped out without her able to stop it. She didn't know why she desperately wanted to know the answer, but she did.

Sesshomaru didn't answer at first. He didn't know what to say…he didn't know what she wanted to hear…he didn't…

"What is in your heart, Sesshomaru?" Within seconds she was struggling again. The jewel shard was taking control again and it was taking almost all of his demonic strength to keep her in his arm.

She wants to know what's in his heart? Sesshomaru didn't understand what he could do to show her…what could he say?

"You are in my heart, Serenity," he said causing her stop struggling again. Her red eyes were changing back to green. She lifted her right hand to her left arm and sank her claws into her flesh.

She screamed in the combined pain because of labor pains and her claws in her own flesh.

Sesshomaru saw what she was doing and tried to stop her. "Serenity! What are you doing?"

He grabbed her arm and yanked it away from the self-inflicted wound. He looked down into her face.

Her eyes opened and they were now the original green from before. "Why are we in the woods Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before looking to her right hand. There, clutched in her claws, was the jewel shard Naraku had placed in her arm.

Sesshomaru quickly ripped his sleeve and wrapped her arm when she screamed again.

"Sesshomaru…the pup is coming…NOW!"

His eyes widened in shock. What was he supposed to do? "I will carry you back to the castle," he said trying to lift her up. Serenity shook her head sharply.

"No time."

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru said tightening the bandage on her arm.

Serenity screamed again. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and held on tight.

"I mean that this pup wants to see his father…right now," she said breathing heavily. "All that running must have hurried along the labor process."

Serenity looked over at Sesshomaru…and almost laughed. The usually stoic lord, who never showed his emotions, was actually pale now and looking like he swallowed something extremely hot. It was an expression she would not forget anytime soon.

However, another labor pain caused her to shut her eyes in pain.

"Sesshomaru…when you are finished looking shocked…could you do me a favor and help me bring our pup into this world?"

Sesshomaru sat there holding a small full demon pup. Despite the fact that his mother was a half-demon, little Kouki looked like his father, with his mother's eyes.

He was small, wrapped up in his father's over shirt. He was sleeping now. Sesshomaru had never seen anything like it before. He looked over at Serenity.

The birth had taken a lot out of her and she was almost asleep now.

"He's beautiful," she said. She looked up into her mate's eyes and smiled.

"He is, my mate, he is," Sesshomaru said leaning down next to her. Serenity smiled up at him before yawning quite loudly.

"I am so tired," she said sleepily. Sesshomaru sat next to her rocking the small pup. Kouki was sleeping in his father's arm.

"What are we going to do about Naraku?" Serenity asked quietly despite how tired she was.

As the sound of the half-demon's name, Sesshomaru instantly tensed up. Kouki mumbled a little before settling down. At the sound of his son's mumbles he loosened up a bit, but still remained alert.

"I will help my half-breed brother and rid the world of this pest for all time," he said.

Serenity listened to him speak again of his brother in such a way. Her heart clenched up at the sound of those whispered words, "half-breed."

It was then she realized that he would never say the words she wanted to hear from him. He had said that she was in his heart, but that didn't mean that he loved her, at least not the way she loved him.

"I see," she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep there on the forest floor.

Sesshomaru turned to her and watched her sleep. For some reason, he had a feeling she was mad at him.

Sesshomaru sat there with his son in his arm and his mate beside him all night, but he didn't bother with sleep. He didn't need to sleep right now and he knew that he couldn't leave them unprotected, especially with the stench of blood in the air. Already several demons had come in this direction only leaving after catching sight of the stoic lord sitting there silently.

As the sun rose over the horizon, Serenity's eyes fluttered open. She started to sit up, but a low growl next to her stilled her movements.

Serenity looked up at her mate. He was holding Kouki close and glaring at something in the distance. Finally he stopped and relaxed and leaned back against the tree they were next to.

"Sesshomaru?" she said quietly. He turned his gold eyes on her. Serenity half expected him to smile, but she knew that would never happen. Lord Sesshomaru never smiled, especially at her.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" he asked with concern in his voice. Serenity sat up with some work, but she was able to sit next to him and look at their pup.

"I'm fine," she said. "I think that I could walk back to the castle now."

Sesshomaru nodded, handed her Kouki, stood, and then offered her his hand. Serenity took and allowed him to help her up. Together the three of them headed back to the castle in silence.

They reached the castle just as the sun was rising over the trees.

The minute they arrived Jaken rushed out to them.

"My Lord Sesshomaru," he said rushed and bowing. "Your brother and his companions have engaged Naraku sir and request your help."

Sesshomaru looked over at his mate who was looking at him with fire in her eyes.

Sesshomaru wasted no time. He turned to head out with Jaken, who had Ah-Un and his swords. Just as he was leaving, he felt something grab his shirt.

He turned around and saw Rin looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying Rin?" he asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru is leaving Rin to go fight. Rin doesn't want anything bad to happen to Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked over at his mate, who had her back to him. He picked Rin up and walked over to Serenity. He stood in front of her and pulled back the cloth covering Kouki's face and showed him to Rin.

"This is your nephew Rin," he said calmly before looking up to his mate's face.

Serenity had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply, almost like she was trying to keep from crying.

Sesshomaru put the smiling Rin down and took a step toward Serenity. He took several moments to just look at her there with her eyes closed and so peaceful before he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Serenity's eyes shot open at the surprised contact. Sesshomaru pulled away from her, walked around her, and started to leave.

"I love you," Serenity said suddenly. The words caused Sesshomaru to stop and turn back to her. She still had her back to him, but he noticed how tense she was.

Sesshomaru watched as she took Rin's hand and walked back to the castle, until she was within the castle walls. It was then that he realized he hadn't said anything in response to her declaration.


	10. Bittersweet ending

**This is the last chapter. Sorry so short, but I just lost my inspiration for this story. I hope you like this bittersweet ending instead. Enjoy!**

Serenity entered the castle and had the servants shut the door behind her before she allowed a single tear to fall.

He hadn't said anything to her. Castria rushed forward and looked at Serenity.

"My lady," she said before reaching the silently crying girl. Serenity could feel the pain in her chest, but she refused to let it consume her.

"Castria, could you take Rin and Kouki to the nursery and read them a story please," she said in a strong voice. Castria nodded before taking the still slumbering pup and Rin upstairs to the nursery.

Serenity walked into Sesshomaru and hers room. She laid down on the bed and grabbed his pillow and crushed it to her chest.

It still had his unique scent on it and that just brought more tears to her eyes. Serenity let them fall silently as she drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru arrived late that night. He carried the news of Naraku's defeat at his brother's hand before he had even arrived there.

His brother had fought bravely, but lost so much in the battle. The priestess Kikyo was killed along with the small fox demon Shippo who shouldn't have been at the battle in the first place. The monk, Miroku, was injured badly but would recover with time. The demon slayer, Sango, mourned the loss of her pet demon Kirara. The girl Kagome was by InuYasha's side as he mourned Kikyo's second death.

The Shikon Jewel was destroyed and the battle was over without Sesshomaru's help. He returned home quickly deciding to allow his brother to live at this point in time.

Entering his chambers he found his mate sleeping soundly on the bed. She was holding his pillow like it was a lifeline.

Sesshomaru moved over to the bed and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she leapt into his arm and held him tightly to her, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I was worried about you," she said. "I love you so much and I was so worried."

Sesshomaru held her to him and listened to her say over and over again that she loved him. For the first time since he was a pup, Sesshomaru smiled.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Serenity gasped and pulled back to look in Sesshomaru's eyes. This time it was Sesshomaru, not someone pretending to be him. He had said the words, had said he loved her.

Serenity smiled before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
